The Toy Shoppe
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Oneshot. Mainly Cain x Abel, slight Radu x Hugue and Isaak x Tres. The boys of RCO decide to visit their favorite nighttime place, and to play with some 'toys.' Please review, I worked so very hard on this!


_Author's Note_: For **naturally morbid **and** anime-lover 4171**, who continue to help me with my half-assed ideas, as well as make me a happy Smee. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_Even the devil can find redemption in the arms of his angel."_ – online somewhere from someone…fails…sorry everyone.

The Toy Shoppe

"This is ridiculous," Cain remarked dryly as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a small attempt to ease the dull pain forming behind his eye, "I cannot believe we are doing this."

Cain glared daggers at his long-haired friend as they walked down the darkened city streets, towards all the neon-lit buildings and crowds of people.

"Oh cheer up, Mein Herr," Isaak replied around his cigarillo, almost merrily, "this is going to be fun. I promise."

Cain curled his upper lip a little as his way of showing that he was not looking forward to this outing as much as his comrades were.

Isaak and Radu had planned to take Cain on a sort of Rosen Cruetz Order boys' night out. Cain had initially refused, but Isaak had all but reprimanded him about being completely wound up and that he needed to have some fun while he still looked that good. After a considerable amount of deliberation and empty threats, Cain agreed to accompany the Wizard and the Ifrit.

Unfortunately, this was not Cain's idea of fun. The Crusnik would have much preferred a mass murdering of some common peasants in some desolate area to this, but here he was all the same with his subordinates for their night on the town.

Cain mentally smacked himself upon reflecting on how exactly he had gotten himself into this, and ruefully looked down to observe his new clothes that served as a blatant reminder that he had let his subordinates win this one. The slim Crusnik was wearing a loose-fitting, long sleeved white shirt which he had rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned at the top, with simple black slacks that hung dangerously low on his hips. He glanced back up and noticed Radu and Isaak's apparel as well, freely allowing his mind to do a cognitive comparison.

Isaak was wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt, keeping the sleeves down and buttons buttoned, with tight black pants that squeezed his ass as he walked. Cain chewed the inside of his cheek.

He should have chosen those pants instead.

Oh well; too late now.

Next to analyze was Radu.

On the complete opposite end of the spectrum, whereas Cain and Isaak preferred to look somewhat nice with their appearance, Radu went with the more scary-sexy look. The blue-haired Methuselah had on a black, sleeveless mesh shirt, glossy black leather pants and combat boots, with a tight black choker, and chains dangling from his waist to top if all off.

Cain released his cheek from the torturing of his teeth and sighed silently. He also wanted the choker…but that would look weird with his shirt, plus it really did look very nice on Radu…with his tied-back blue hair… Crap.

The musky scent of Isaak's cigarillo smoke snapped Cain out of his trailing thoughts, making him realize that they were out of the alley and now standing in front of one of the smaller buildings. Cain wrinkled his nose in thought as he observed the building's completely blackened windows and magenta-colored neon outlining every major crevice. The same, bright neon wiring scrolled the name "The Toy Shoppe" above the door to the small facility as well as configure a glowing picture of three, stacked children's building blocks.

This could not be good.

Despite seeing the name of the establishment as clear as day, Cain turned to Radu and said even drier than before, "Where the hell are we?"

Radu smirked at Cain's bemusement before he took the cigarette out of his mouth; blowing out the smoke.

"A place where all your dreams can come true…" Radu replied pseudo-whimsically as he waved his hand in front of the male strip club. He was purposefully being a smart ass as he saw the disdain written all over Cain's face.

"Now come on," Radu added before he and Isaak cut in front of the waiting line of scantily clad men and went straight up to the door man.

"Oh my God…" Cain muttered loathing to himself as he followed Isaak and Radu up to the door to a place that he was positive had nothing to do with his dreams.

"They're with me, Isaak Von Kampfer," Isaak said flatly to the brick wall of a guy that attended the door to the joint.

The hulking attendant dutifully scratched Isaak's name off the list pinned to his clipboard and opened the large black door for the three of them to enter.

Upon walking inside, Cain heard a few subtle complaints and whines from the men that they just cut in front of, which made him smile to himself at their misfortune and his obvious privilege of being in Isaak's party.

The inside of The Toy Shoppe was just as pink and magenta hued as the outside. Every catwalk, wall, and bar was lined with the glowing color, which actually contrasted well with the blackness of all the space in between. One could hardly see the dark-colored couches and chairs that formed multiple horse-shoe shaped rows around the three main stages.

Cain knew his mouth was open. This was not what he had been expecting. At all.

However, he was not entirely sure he disapproved.

The small establishment was absolutely crawling with men of all different shapes, forms, and sizes; definitely something for everyone. Men in leather, men in silk, men wearing barely anything at all except a sadistic smile and whipped cream filled the area; none complaining about having to ultimately rub against one another in order to move anywhere. Through the overwhelming sea of insanely gorgeous men, Cain scanned the area the best he could and saw the crowded bar to the left, male waiters serving drinks to guys sitting in seats on the right, and some barely clad dancers working the audience from all angles.

Cain gulped. This place was positively dripping with sex. Even the music that was blaring overhead was all about sex and various positions and specific consequences for not doing what you are told... Cain gulped again.

Isaak took his cigarillo out of his mouth again and held it in between his fingers close to his face, a devilish smile adorning his features in approval of the club's turnout for the evening. The Wizard spared a glance at Cain, and upon seeing his nervous shock, he then fixed his gaze on Radu, who looked like a hungry animal; ready to pounce on the first thing to come near him.

"Mr. Barvon, I believe our Mein Herr needs a drink," Isaak said playfully, hinting that they needed to get Cain to loosen up.

"I could not agree more, Mr. Kampfer," Radu replied, making a game out of being so lightheartedly formal with one another.

Isaak grinned mischievously and they both linked an arm around each of Cain's and practically dragged him through the swarms of men and over to the large, dimly-lit bar.

Once at the side of the bar, the two comrades let go of Cain's arms, and Isaak quickly motioned for the bartender to come over to them. The bartender was a slender, green-haired man who looked like he was only fourteen years old, clad only in tight red leather pants. The only signs that he could even possibly be any older than he looked were the broken heart tattoo he had on his left shoulder and the multiple, metal piercings he had to his lips.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender just about shouted to the RCO members, as to make sure they heard him over the pounding music.

Isaak leaned over the bar, draping his long black hair over his shoulders in the process. Cain watched intently for reasons unbeknownst to him as the punky-sexy bartender leaned close to Isaak as well; so close that it looked like Isaak was kissing his cheek from this angle. Isaak smoothly pressed two hundred dinars inside the man's palm and said into his ear, "Fifteen shots of Red Headed Slut to start off with then I'll be back for more, love."

Isaak slowly backed away from the somewhat stunned bartender, locking his flirtatious grey eyes with the bartender's wily green ones as a smirk curled his lips. The bartender licked his pierced lips suggestively before saying, "You got it."

In no time, there were fifteen shot glasses set before them, five for each, filled with a reddish-amber colored liquid. Cain could not help but eye the contents of the shots questioningly. He was about to drink a red headed… what?

"Ok, now you have to drink one right after the other, like boom boom boom; rapid fire until they are all gone. Alright?" Radu said to Cain as he and Isaak both sported sly grins and readied their hands to pick up their shot glasses.

"Wait, I have to do what now?" Cain asked; having only heard parts of his directions, and still a bit worried about what the drink actually is that was set before him.

"GO!" Radu shouted; startling Cain slightly, before he and Isaak snatched the closet shot and gulped it down.

Having seen them begin without him, Cain hastily grabbed his first shot and tossed it down his throat as well. To his surprise and utter relief, the alcohol did not burn in the least. In fact, it tasted quite good; not too sweet, not too strong…at least he thought.

In a matter of minutes, all three RCO members slammed the last of their empty shot glasses down on the bar; all of them already feeling the effects of consuming a substantial amount of alcohol in such a short amount of time.

"Feeling any better, Master Cain?" Radu asked the Crusnik cheekily, his sloppy grin not betraying his apparent buzz from the alcohol.

Lucky for him, Cain had the same buzz going on with him, but he did not allow himself to smile so stupidly.

"Not quite. Bartender!" Cain shouted as he waved a hand above his head. He definitely wanted another one.

Once the green-haired bartender reappeared to take their second order, Isaak cut in before anyone could say anything.

"Give us all three Sex on the Beaches each, but have a waiter bring them to us because we're going to go watch the show," Isaak rambled as he smashed out the short remainder of his cigarillo in a nearby ashtray with one hand and pressed more money into his eye-candy's open hand with the other with a classic wink. He obviously liked them young and thin.

"Show?" Cain said aloud before he could stop himself. It was only after he asked such a dumb question did his hazy mind remember that they _were_ in a strip club and had full access to watching massive amounts of the scrumptious male physique.

Bring it on.

As the three of them made their way through the masses to one of the soft but firm couches by a stage, Cain noticed that he was not nervous anymore. In fact, he was actually quite excited, if not giddy about what was going to happen next.

Isaak sat down first on the couch to be by a side table with an ashtray; placing an ankle on top of the opposite knee comfortably. Radu plopped down lazily; swinging a leg over Isaak's propped up knee and rested his arms along the back of the couch. Cain sat down last; taking his time as to not sit on Radu's sprawled out body, though the idea was in no way appalling to the Crusnik. Nonetheless, he minded his surroundings.

No later had Cain joined the other two on the couch did a well-built server wearing tight blue jeans, pointed brown cowboy boots, and a straw cowboy hat come up to them with their order of drinks on a tray. All three RCO members just ogled the tanned, carved, Petros-like body that their waiter had as he carefully bent over to set their drinks down on their table. Radu was first to act, beckoning the rugged-looking man over to him with his finger after he was through with his task. The waiter smirked before sauntering over in front of Radu, who remained with his knees spread wide.

The server, clearly needing no instructions as to what to do, slowly knelt down right in between Radu's legs. Isaak and Cain could only stare and barely keep from themselves from drooling. In one, fluid movement, the bulky waiter ran his large hands up Radu's thighs, stomach, and over his outstretched arms; ultimately bringing them face to smiling face the higher he let his hands roam. Cain absentmindedly licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched their handsome waiter and Radu lean forward and kiss; Radu still not touching the other man at all with his hands. He was just letting the waiter kiss and feel him up while he remained still and enjoyed it. With his hands already on Radu's arms, the waiter continued to trail his hands up to Radu's wrists and quickly retrieved his tip from one of the Ifrit's fingers. Generous tip now in hand, their promiscuous waiter broke their heated kiss and slowly stood up; Radu still smiling wickedly.

"Thanks," their waiter said in a gritty, husky voice as he pocketed the money and turned to walk away.

Isaak was already lighting another cigarillo, but Cain was still a bit flustered from witnessing such a sinfully sexy scene that just played out before his eyes.

Again beating him to the punch with their drinks, Radu and Isaak each grabbed a Sex on the Beach from the table before them. Cain followed suit and took a glass of the ruby red liquid for himself. The alcohol he had consumed earlier told him not to have any more reservations about drinking more alcohol, so while Isaak and Radu sipped theirs, Cain gulped his down in two swallows.

Sweeter than the shots they had, but definitely more of a stronger alcohol in these.

Good.

As Cain reached forward to the table to put down his empty glass and retrieve another, something, or some_one_ caught his eye.

Up ahead, making his way to a catwalk, Cain spotted a dancer who had impossibly long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon. The majestic mane looked sleeker and smoother than silk itself; crafting the thought in the Crusnik's mind that it would be criminal to not want to touch and stroke it. Cain's eyes widened and he about dropped his drink as he let himself stare and take in such a beautiful sight. He had never seen that color before; a sort of soft mercury that shined even in the dull lighting…it was mesmerizing as it moved along with his every step.

The silver-haired dancer slowly walked up the stairs leading up to the catwalk, each step taken with almost regal care; making his pert, little ass shift from side to side in his sinfully tight black pants. Cain could not help but notice how pale and porcelain-esque the man's exposed skin was. His flawless white flesh seemed to glow with an angelic beauty, much like his own, in all the surrounding darkness…making him look… untouchable.

The man looked like a delicate sex god in leather and pink fingerless arm sleeves.

Cain half wittedly threw back another Sex on the Beach without hesitation and barely even registered that he had done so afterwards.

Now that the alluring dancer was on an elevated surface and could provide a clear of himself to everyone, Cain positively devoured the man's perfectly slender body with his eyes. The silver-haired dancer was elegantly built with a lean muscled frame, broad shoulders and a smooth, toned stomach that tempted Cain to lick various substances off it. Cain's stomach was about on the floor at this point as the dancer of his dreams started swaying his hips to a newly playing slow and sensual rock song.

As long, drawn-out notes were held on harmonized guitars with a delayed dumb beat accompaniment, the dancer ran his hands down the front of his body, arching his back, and rocking his hips just as slow. The amount of control the dancer exercised with his delicious and methodic dancing and movements had all the power needed to drive Cain completely insane.

Cain's lower jaw was presently located on the floor, along with several others of the onlookers; thereby meaning that he had not even noticed two other dancers had came over to their couch a little while ago, as per Isaak's request.

The dancer that was on Isaak's lap was a smaller-built, auburn-haired young man that went by the name 'Doll'. He had on semi-baggy camouflage trousers and sported two pink circles painted on his cheeks, along with thick, black lines drawn from the corners of his mouth to his smooth jaw line; making him actually look like a doll. His innocent looking face and big, brown, puppy-dog eyes were contorted with pure eroticism as Doll arched and squirmed around sensually in Isaak's lap to the erotic music as well, facing away from him with a leg draped over each of Isaak's spread knees. The Wizard had one hand securely holding Doll's slim, naked waist and the other was splayed across the dancer's firm stomach; feeling his every movement and guiding him to further grind his ass against his own trapped erection. Doll expertly squeezed Isaak's thighs with his own as he reached back and tugged on his long black hair that he loved so much.

Doll was getting a good tip tonight, of that he was sure. However, Isaak had other plans for the sexy, little Doll writhing in his lap and making his cock swell to an almost uncomfortable degree.

Meanwhile, right next to Isaak on the couch, Radu currently had a dancer sitting on the tops of his legs, but facing him. His dancer went by the name 'Honey' since he had extraordinarily long, golden blonde hair that reached his lower back and his skin smelled of the sweet nectar. Not ones to appreciate the benefits of being thoroughly tortured out of your mind with sensuality, Radu and Honey were both engaged in a heated, passionate kiss.

Honey had his long fingers hooked around Radu's black choker; both pulling him further into their kiss as he pleased, while also letting Radu know that he was the one in control.

Radu was all too happy to comply with Honey's rules.

The rough and hasty Ifrit could not keep his hands still for one second as he let them hungrily roam all over Honey's muscled, scarred back, which actually turned him on even more, and finally ended up burying them in his unbelievably soft hair. Honey groaned into Radu's mouth; he loved it when people played with his hair, before moving Radu's head to his neck, via jerking on his choker. Radu immediately attacked the exposed, sensitive flesh of Honey's neck and shoulder while sliding his hands down and seizing the dancer's supple ass in his needy hands; squeezing mercilessly.

That earned him more groans and wanting pants as Honey arched his body into the lustful touches; pressing his broad chest against Radu's while he deftly pulled out Radu's hair tie and fisted the soft dark-blue locks in his hands.

"I can call him over here if you'd like…?" Honey suddenly asked Cain; referring to the silver haired dancer that he had been transfixed with the whole time. Cain was snapped out of his trance when he heard Honey speak to him; just now noticing that there were unbelievably sexy strippers on top of his friends.

Seeing the somewhat confusion, somewhat embarrassment written all over Cain's face, Honey stood up from Radu's lap and turned around halfway so to look straight at the dancer in question. Cain could only watch as the one called Honey waved an arm at his god-like dancer, motioning for him to come over to where he was.

Cain immediately felt a million butterflies flutter wildly around in the pit of his stomach as soon as he saw Honey smile contently with his work and settle back down on Radu's waiting lap; Radu sporting a mock-pissed look from Honey having gotten off of him.

He was on his way over to him…Cain gulped yet again.

"His name is Sugar, by the way," Honey added with a smile as Radu put his hands on Honey's narrow waist and spun him around so he faced away from the Methuselah. In a movement too quick for most humans to see, Radu yanked Honey back down on his lap and his hands immediately starting running patterns all over the French dancer's chest and down his front; obviously Radu liked what Doll was doing to Isaak.

In the next instant, the one called Sugar appeared before Cain with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello there. I'm Sugar, and who might you be?" the man asked with a voice of caramel and wine; making his smile seem more lustful and teasing than it would have normally been given a different place and time.

Cain had not been able to clearly make out Sugar's face before…and now that the object of all his desire was standing right in front of him, Cain forgot how to breathe for a moment.

His silver-haired dancer had exquisite, diamond cut features; almost too perfect to touch, with deep, penetrating winter blue eyes that matched his own, high cheekbones that allowed his face to be pointed and refined, and full, luscious lips…lips that begged to be kissed, to be felt, to be pressed against skin.

Cain wanted to taste those lips so badly; it was making his stomach twists into knots. He wanted to kiss them swollen and watch as they formed sweet words that would beg him to make love to him harder and call out his name and tell him when he was about to come.

Having completely lost his mind in his own erotic fantasies, and before he could even make any kind of attempt to stop himself, Cain slowly raised both of his hands to Sugar's immaculate face and gently cupped his soft cheeks in his palms, like he was some rare find that must be handled with infinite care. With half-hooded eyes; being completely oblivious that he had not answered the man's question; Cain closed the distance between them and carefully pressed his lips to Sugar's rose petal lips.

Everything else going on around them seemed to stand still for Cain as he pressed his lips a little more firmly against Sugar's lips…he did taste as sweet as his name- it was intoxicating and Cain quickly discovered his senses were leaving him.

As soon as he felt that man's enticing lips against his own and that warm breath ghosting over his skin, Cain forgot all about his friends that were still on the couch with their lovers, that he was still in a strip club with blaring techno music, and how there were massive quantities of people that could easily see what he was doing. It was like all of those things just disintegrated into a void hole of nothingness, or that they never even existed in the first place.

No. Not right now. The only thing making up his world at the moment was Sugar and himself; finally together and being so intimately close as their lips moved against each other's. It was unbearable as it was absolutely gratifying. Cain needed more.

Upon being so incredibly tenderly kissed, Sugar gasped slightly and widened his eyes at the dramatically beautiful light-blonde man whom he had his lips pressed against.

Knowing that he could not stop even if he tried, Cain passionately slipped his tongue inside Sugar's partially opened mouth, instantly making slow, longing strokes with his tongue against the other man's. Each sweep that took place between their soft tongues made Cain melt and feel charged at the same time. Their kisses were so utterly slow and adoring so as not to be completely ravenous, which served to make Cain want them to continue being like this forever as well as feel the gripping need to throw the man on the floor and ravish him right then and there.

Both men slowly broke their compassionate, soul-searing kiss, leaving a few strands of saliva still connected to their lips as they pulled apart. Even in the dimness of the room, Cain could see the pink blush that decorated Sugar's pale cheeks as the angelic man brought his fingertips up to his own still-tingling lips and lightly touched them. A subdued shock

"Get a room, you two!" Radu bellowed at Cain and Sugar, purposefully being a hypocritical ass to his Master again because their kiss he just witnessed was nothing in terms of public displays of affection, compared to what he was doing at the moment.

The abrupt, shrill sound of Radu's voice shattered Cain's reverie and the Crusnik immediately looked down to his subordinates questioningly.

Both Sugar and Cain became instantly uncomfortable as well as insatiably aroused as they could not help but gawk at the especially erotic sights that were right before them.

Honey was in all his naked glory and frantically bouncing up and down in Radu's lap; his eyes squeezed shut as red hot pleasure coursed through his slick body while he kept his head tilted back on Radu's shoulder. Radu had his booted feet planted firmly on the edge of the coffee table in front of him with Honey's leanly muscled legs over each of the Methuselah's knees; rendering the tantalizing dancer spread dangerously wide for all to see, as well as allowing him gratuitous access to fuck him senseless.

Honey was arching his back beautifully against Radu's solid chest, his own chest heaving as he panted heavily from the Ifrit pounding into him from behind. Honey's strong hands were holding onto the back of the couch on either side of Radu's head, while Radu kept his own hands firmly pressed against Honey's stretched stomach; pushing the drop dead sexy dancer back into his thrusts each time.

Cain gulped and felt his cock hardened substantially as he drank in the way too hot glimpses of Radu's cock thrusting in and out of Honey's sweet ass, the same sweet ass that he noticed was squished so profoundly against Radu's pelvic bone. Cain realized that his throat was surprisingly dry as he remained stunned in his spot; just slipping into a sweet oblivion about how amazing that had to feel.

As all of this was going on, not even four inches from Radu and Honey, Doll was currently on his knees on the floor in front of Isaak. Doll scratched slow lines up and down the tops of Isaak's clothed, parted thighs as he ran his soft, warm tongue up the underside of Isaak's length; mixing subtle pain with taunting pleasure for the Wizard. Isaak groaned appreciatively as he kept one hand fisted in Doll's short, auburn locks and the other holding his smoking cigarillo close to his lips to smoke as he pleased with Doll worked on him.

Cain felt his groin pulsate in vicarious pleasure as he let his hungry eyes noticed almost too intricately how Isaak was massaging Doll's scalp with his fingertips to encourage his lover to take him further into that mouth of his. Doll, obligingly, lapped up the thick head of Isaak's cock into his skilled mouth after teasing it thoroughly with slight nips and tortuous licks with the flat of his tongue. Isaak's head tilted back to rest against the couch from the pleasure that immediately ensued from having his dick swallowed inch by inch by his favorite Doll; who was moaning low in his throat to send vibrations through Isaak's just about shuddering body. The brown-eyed beauty then seized Isaak's length at its base with one hand, the other firmly grabbing a thigh to steady him as he applied more and more glorious suction from his ministrations…almost begging Isaak to fill his waiting mouth with his hot seed. Cain could almost feel his own cock being so meticulously sucked off as he could not pry his eyes off the extremely erotic scene between the two; Isaak almost dropping his cigarillo as he starting thrusting his hips up to further shove his cock down Doll's slender throat – so close to going over his rapidly approaching edge.

Coming back to reality obviously before Cain could, Sugar ran a finger teasingly up Cain's chest; sliding over all the buttons along the way until he finally reached his pointed chin. With his one finger, Sugar turned Cain's head to face him. Cain's eyes widened and he felt his heart jump up in his throat for a moment, as two sets of winter blue eyes locked- one with such a gripping, untamable lust in them.

"That's not a bad idea. How about we do get that room?" Sugar purred against Cain's lips, making the dark Crusnik quiver with anticipation and furious desire, with the slightest of effort on the dancer's part.

Cain could only manage a quick nod of his head, but it was more than enough to make his equally turned on angel grab one of his hands and start leading them away from the main area and towards the back of the establishment.

In the time it takes a lamb to shake its tail, they had already passed up other pairings of men doing explicit acts right out in the open among the couches and chairs and had approached a far corner, where another glowing, neon sign indicated that these were the rooms for a 'private dance.'

Whereas the main area of the Toy Shoppe is almost completely awash in a sea of black and pink and subject to every beat and melody of the music playing, once Cain stepped through the door to one of the tiny, secluded rooms, he had to adjust his eyes to the glowing red lighting overhead as well as his recover ears to the almost dead silence that the room provided.

Before his eyes could even function properly, Cain felt his soon to be lover swiftly shove him back into quite possibly the softest chair he had ever felt. Fully taking everything in once he settled against the fur-like texture of the deep purple chair, Cain let his eyes quickly scan the Persian-style, red-hued room that had complicated gold patterns painted here and there that accented corners and various spots along the walls and carpeted floor.

Sugar waited patiently with a sly smile on his handsome face as Cain glanced to the larger than life purple and maroon pillows scattered carelessly on the floor, a curvaceously designed wooden table against the wall to his left that was topped with more booze and glasses, and, finally, the shiny metallic pole that ran vertically, right in front of him…right next to his Sugar.

Sugar curved a smile as sinfully sweet as his name provoked once Cain finally locked his weary eyes with his determined ones.

"Order me," Sugar commanded in a low growl; leaving no room for argumentation; fully indicating that he would be the one in control…so to speak.

Cain let himself relax back into the ultra soft chair, arms flattened on the armrests, as he felt all his feelings of reserve and anxiety leave his body in rolling waves. Something in Cain's mind clicked that he would not want to be in any other place, or doing anything else than being right here, right now with this heart-stopping gorgeous man in front if him telling him to give him orders.

Gently resting his head against the back of his chair, Cain's eyes remained half-lidded as he all but purred, "Take down your hair."

That had to be first. He _needed_ to see what it would look like down from the pony tail.

Sugar did not even say any words to reply; words would just get in the way; as he settled for doing only as commanded.

Slowly, Sugar ran his hands up the front of his own body; starting from his taut ribcage over his sculpt chest. Sugar's pleasant grin melted sensually as he partially parted his lips to silently breathe out of his mouth as he touched himself, all the while still maintaining his merciless staring contest with Cain. He lightly ran his fingertips up the sides of his neck, and eventually brought his fingers to the black ribbon holding up his silver mane. Carefully, he pulled one end of the dangling ribbon, making the whole piece of satin unweave its loops and knot, and slide out of his soft hair in the direction he pulled. Sugar shook his head a little bit once his waist-length silver locks were set free of the ribbon, and looked up back at Cain once his teasing task was completed.

Cain looked like a deer caught in head lights; positively stunned at the rare beauty that was Sugar with his mercury tresses hanging over his broad shoulders and brushing his hipbones. He was absolutely glowing, and Cain found that he could not help but stare as a starving man would to a glorious banquet set before him.

Cain licked his dry lips, loving at how such a simple order from him could turn out to be something so erotic. He decided to exercise his privilege with a little more extremity.

"Now dance for me," Cain said huskily as he sat back, quickly wondering when he had crept forward in his chair in the first place.

Exactly the 'order' Sugar wanted to hear. Cain would be putty in his hands…just like how he craved.

Cain felt as if he was looking at a tangible dream from a state of somewhat outside consciousness as he watched Sugar take a few, graceful steps backwards, raise his right arm to the wall, and quickly push a little button that was on a small, implanted control panel with his index finger. Immediately, an unbelievably slow rock song started to fill the room with its long, soothing harmonies of string instruments and a sluggish beat behind it with an occasional, leisurely drum break; not unlike the ending theme of Aeon Flux by Graeme Revell.

Sugar lazily lowered his arm once the song was playing, his hips already finding out the beat and swaying just as painstakingly slow as the music. As the strings held their tonic and synchronized notes, he gingerly ran his fingertips up his leather-clad thighs, over his leanly-muscled torso, and back down his slim sides.

Cain was fascinated with the strokes of Sugar's deft hands that he barely even registered that the dancer had also taken a few measured steps right up to him once more. Cain felt his breath hitch uncomfortably in his throat upon seeing Sugar run his hands down his chiseled abdomen and even lower to the front of his pants, tilting his head back as he worked and provided his teasing show to the Crusnik. Cain thought that Sugar would run his hands back up his body again, but instead the dancer only lifted his fingers on his left hand to his zipper.

Cain gulped and clutched the armrest with his fingers, making his knuckles go white. Sugar was working so excruciatingly slow, it was killing him in the best way possible.

Hips swaying carefully to the music, making the rest of his body follow the movements in a very snakelike manner, Sugar pulled down the zipper to his pants and slightly parted the separated flaps. Cain drank in the sight of newly exposed flesh of his angel. His lower abdomen was just as flat and taut as the rest of him, and Cain was suddenly overcome with the urge to lick and bite that tender spot on the dancer until he was red and raw. Without fully knowing what he was doing or why, Cain slowly brought his hands up. Sugar, however, as quick as lightening, gently caught both of his hands and brought them to each to his hips.

Cain had to do everything in his power to keep himself under control and let Sugar have his way. His hands were finally on the one whom had been taking his breath away for the better part of the night. All he wanted to do was throw down this beautiful man and ravish him like there was no tomorrow, so he resorted to biting his lip hard enough to tint his lips red with blood and clench his jaw to bring himself some pain on which to focus. It was not working; he was losing his own battle, especially as Sugar kept his hands on top on his and moved them both down his hips; making Cain's hands inch his pants down his narrow waist in the process.

Cain's mind was frenzied as Sugar slipped out of his pants right in front of him and carelessly kicked away the garment. Sugar did not allow Cain as much time as he would have liked to just gawk at the porcelain perfection that was his body, because he was already hooking a leg around the dancing pole to his right.

Sugar grabbed high on the pole with both hands and arched his body back, letting his lengthy hair cascade down to the floor as he ground his semi-hard cock against the cool metal.

Cain, once again about out of his chair, crushed the fuzzy armrest in his hands. The need to have this man in every way possible was consuming every fiber of his being; making him burn internally for the softness of his touch, the roughness of his sex; the beautiful intimacy that would become them once he could put his hands on him again.

Sugar, loving every minute of Cain's obvious arousal and torture, straightened himself back up and turned around; his back now against the pole. Placing his hands on the pole high above his head, Sugar arched his back again, making the pole only touch in between his shoulder blades and against his supple ass. Turning his pouting face to a side, Sugar gradually sank down into a squat while he kept his hands above his head and his ass grinding against the pole.

Cain had to choke back a moan as he took in every delicious curve, every entreating line of muscle that moved and flexed as Sugar practically made love to the pole. Cain hungrily noticed the way the muscles of Sugar's abdomen would constrict and then stretch back out the as he slid up and down. Cain was positively drooling at the sight of the man's now fully erect cock pointing proudly at his navel in between his slender thighs, just begging him to have a taste.

Cain was dying at this point to replace that damn pole. He needed for it to be _him_ that Sugar was clutching to so sensuously and rubbing his ass against so suggestively…and he needed it now.

"Come to me," Cain said with obvious effort, as his throat had closed up somewhat.

Sugar pushed himself off the pole at Cain's strained words, picked up a bottle of booze that was sitting on the side table and slowly walked forward a few steps. The naked beauty turned his head to a side and took a long swig from the curious-looking bottle; purposefully stretching his elegant neck for Cain to admire and finished his drink with a satisfied smack of his tantalizing lips. Then, much to Cain's initial astonishment, Sugar carefully tipped the bottle over ever so gently, and let a little of the amber- colored alcohol run over the right side of his collarbone and down his ribs, all the way to his thigh.

Cain had watched as the few lines of the fiery liquid make their way that far down his angel's body before he absentmindedly dropped out of his chair and unto his knees in front of Sugar. Being a little rougher than he intended, Cain clutched onto Sugar's narrow waist and stopped the trail of the booze from running any further by lapping and sucking at the drops adorning the creamy thigh with his tongue.

Sugar slightly arched back appreciatively and set the bottle back down on the table as Cain made long, wet licks over the top of his sensitive skin. Every lick and suckle from Cain's incredibly talented mouth sent jolts through Sugar's body and made his cock twitch in delicious anticipation. Once the heavy bottle was out of his hands, Sugar dug his fingers into Cain's soft, sleek blonde hair; massaging his scalp and giving his locks an occasional tug when Cain sucked on him a little too hard. Pants and gasps and muffled mews filled the small room as both men administered and received long-awaited, and completely needed pleasure.

Cain was certain that he had found Heaven as he rubbed his thumbs over Sugar's hipbones and sucked the tangy booze from his milky white flesh; absolutely in love with the flavor of the light whiskey mixed with Sugar's own salty-sweet taste. Moving upwards, Cain traced his tongue up the lines of liquor over Sugar's taut ribs, making the man above him squirm cutely and gasp from his ministrations over such sensitive areas. Sugar's breathy gasps and arches into his touch only provoked Cain to continue, if not go about his torment with a little more ferociousness. The dark Crusnik finally reached the panting dancer's right nipple and immediately attacked it with teeth and tongue. He created a mind shattering pattern of worrying the nub of flesh with flashes of quick pain in between his teeth before soothing it with long licks from his tongue and the coolness from his breath.

Sugar's hands left Cain's blonde tresses as the writhing stripper brought them around and latched onto the bottom button of Cain's white shirt. Struggling to slip the buttons from their confines due to his vibrant pleasure and the urging need to just rip off the expensive garment from Cain, Sugar eventually worked the piece of clothing off his lover. The light shirt fluttered to the floor, and Sugar began raking his fingernails up and down Cain's wide back, leaving mostly light scratches, but some dark red ones as well.

Cain groaned softly against the pale flesh he was concentrating on from the electric touches to his back from his Sugar; every begging scratch sending waves of pleasure through him and pooling low in his throbbing groin. He wanted Sugar to do exactly what he was doing to him now, when he would have him on the floor making love to him. That thought alone caused even more burning to course through Cain's already ignited body, as he continued his work and relished in the subtle pain Sugar gave him.

Cain finally released the tormented nipple from his mouth and now stood to his full height in front of Sugar; immediately sucking on a side of his lover's long neck. Sugar groaned into Cain's ear as the equally beautiful man ran his sharp teeth over his jugular and nibbled over the sensitive skin below his ear. Sugar had his hands all over Cain's abdomen now, tracing and grasping whatever toned muscles and soft skin were within reach. Cain loved how needy Sugar's touches and grabs were, and he growled into Sugar's neck in approval as he finally took in the sweet tea scent of his lover's gorgeous hair.

Sugar lowered his hands down Cain's abdomen and began efficiently unfastening his low-sitting and now extremely tight pants. Cain pulled his mouth from Sugar's slick neck to face his prize as he felt his lover's hands pull his pants down his hips. Ice blue eyes locked, but only for a moment because Cain quickly attacked Sugar's lips with his own; his pure need and desire for this man making his ministrations rougher and faster now. Cain cupped Sugar's pleasantly angled face to tilt his head back some to deepen their far too long delayed kiss; eliciting satisfied moans from both men. The Crusnik wriggled his pants off the rest of the way until the black material pooled around his feet.

As soon as Cain was rid of his pants, Sugar grabbed his aching cock in a firm grip and pressed his thumb to the moist slit. Cain broke their heated kiss as he tossed his head back and let out a throaty moan. Sugar smirked and leaned in to capture Cain's lips again as he gave Cain's erection a few, lazy strokes before pulling said man to fall on top of him.

Sugar's back landed softly on one of the large, plum colored pillows on the floor with Cain's cock still in his hand as the man above him immediately found his lips again with his own. Cain was wonderfully overwhelmed with Sugar's straight-forwardness with the direction of their sex, and he smiled against the other man's lips.

But it was not just _sex_ and he knew that; just as he knew that is was even more than a mere desire to make love with this man.

Cain nipped at Sugar's bottom lip as the man beneath him thrust his hips up to rub their swollen cocks together. Cain released Sugar's lip and moaned from such stimulation- positively needing more of it and preferably soon.

Cain knew that he needed Sugar in his life for good now. That much was clear. Their time together would not be about merely fucking, however, or some sadistic slave and master relationship like that of Isaak and Dietrich that he is forced to notice and allow in the same household.

No, no. Nothing like that at all.

Their lovemaking, their relationship would be about both men reaching for the stars together while trying to be as intimately close to the other as possible. It would be about the unbreakable attachment that they both would share… and that Cain was dangerously close to realizing that he was subject to no matter what this man said.

Cain wanted to never be apart from his beautiful treasure for as long as a Higher Power permitted.

Cain broke their lustful kisses and quickly shimmied down Sugar's semi-propped up body, kissing over sculpt muscles as he went. On his elbows, Cain paid extra attention to the skin below Sugar's belly button, grazing the ultra-ticklish spot on the dancer with his sharp fangs before sucking hard enough to leave deep purple and red spots…just like how he had wanted to do ever since Sugar danced for him. Sugar raised his hands above his head and grabbed a hold of the nearby pole for support as he arched off the pillow and further up into Cain's mouth.

Cain felt Sugar's rock hard member pulsate against his chest in response to his sinfully sweet torture, letting him know that Sugar obviously liked what he was doing. Sinking down even more on his angel's heavenly body, Cain gingerly pushed Sugar's thighs apart so he could lie in between them and not on top of him anymore.

Cain took a moment to take in the sight of his breathtaking lover sprawled out and breathing heavily below him before he dipped his head low and took the head of Sugar's pleading cock into his mouth. Sugar moaned loudly and squeezed the metal pole in his outstretched hands as he felt Cain's warm tongue circle around his inflamed head; Cain making quick licks to his slit before dragging his tongue across the top.

Sugar could not help but buck his hips up a little as Cain's ministrations were nothing but pure, candy-sweet agony to his burning need to reach his sexual high. Cain obliged, as he could not deny Sugar too much of anything at this point, and effectively swallowed Sugar's entire length; immediately earning him a strangled scream that turned into a breathy moan. Such sounds were driving Cain mad, and he instantly bobbed his head up and down the impressive member down his throat, deep-throating Sugar each time as he maintained a rough suction from thick base to swollen tip.

Sugar, overcome with drunken pleasure that was making his near his edge, let go of the pole and grabbed a corner of the furry pillow in one hand while his other found the back of Cain's neck. Cain took only a moment to let Sugar's cock slip from his mouth so he could give his first two fingers a quick lick before swallowing it again.

The brief pause to his pleasure only heightened it that much more for Sugar once Cain put his cock back in his mouth; making him squeeze his eyes shut and moan loudly. He arched his back even more as his pleasure greatly intensified as he felt Cain gently ease his licked fingers into entrance.

"Ohh… shit," Sugar cursed sensuously as Cain continued pushing two fingers inside him, all while still sucking rigorously on his cock. Cain quickly discovered that he liked it when Sugar used foul language as he was being pleasured.

Cain scooped his fingers inside Sugar's impossibly tight, wet entrance- just probing for that spot that would crumble his world

Sugar was all breathy, uncontrollable moans as Cain pleasured him on both ends, effectively making his mind turn to mush and his groin pulsate with the need to come. Suddenly, Cain struck Sugar's prostate dead on with his fingers, immediately eliciting a scream from Sugar as he arched again and panted God's name a few incoherent times.

Cain knew that if he kept that up, his stunning Sugar would have to come for him. Cain smiled around Sugar's cock as he maintained his coaxing pace on it, and angled his fingers to hit Sugar's spot with every thrust of his hand.

More heated curses followed from a frantic Sugar, all to Cain's sinful delight, until the moment Sugar clutched the back of Cain's neck with one hand and came deep in the Crusnik's throat. Sugar had bitten his lip to muffle his noises as he sat up on his elbows while he reached his climax, which allowed him to see Cain milk his quivering cock for every last drop of his warm essence and swallow it down before licking his lips.

Cain rolled the bittersweet taste of Sugar's come around in his mouth as he removed his fingers from Sugar and sat back on his heels. Feeling that he was slightly dying inside from all his built up sexual frustration, Cain was a millisecond away from crawling back on top of Sugar, but Sugar's movement beat him to it.

Before the blonde haired Crusnik could even blink, Sugar had sprang up from his spot on the pillow and thrown himself into Cain's arms. Cain shifted his legs out from under them to support their weight as Sugar settled himself on Cain's lap. The silver haired dancer placed both hands on top of Cain's shoulders and lifted himself off of Cain's legs a bit and spread his thighs wider for leverage. Cain seized his angel's waist and awaited the man's next movement; one hundred percent sure that he would like whatever was to come next and also one hundred and twenty percent sure that he would allow Sugar to do whatever he wished with him at this point.

In one fell swoop, Sugar slammed himself down upon Cain's painful erection; making both men simultaneously cry out from such a sudden, wonderful breach. Cain was instantly feeling small bursts of satisfaction run their course through his systems as he was suddenly enveloped in Sugar's moist, velvety heat that seemed to fit around him perfectly. Cain tilted his head back as he let out a content sigh of finally being sheathed inside the one who has been successfully making him insane for the better part of the evening.

It was like having a gripping sweet tooth and receiving precious candy at last.

Tightening his grip on his lover's small frame, Cain helped Sugar roll his hips against his own- grinding Sugar's ass down his throbbing length and back up again. Their pace with each other was hurried, rushed- both men just needing to experience the other in their highest ecstasy as soon as possible.

The pleasure was immense, as it had been thoroughly teased at throughout the night, and Cain knew that he would not be able to hold out for too much longer…especially with the way Sugar was begging for more as delectably erotic as he was.

"Oh God, please…harder…" Sugar panted as he picked up his pace in Cain's lap. His eyes were squeezed shut as too many world-shattering sensations flooded him all too quickly. Cain's solid cock filled him completely, making his insides tremble with each rough thrust; coupled with Cain's throaty moans and the way he squeezed at his back with needy hands, assisted to push him over his edge once more at a dazzling rate.

Cain, in turn, was overwhelmed-completely at the mercy of the man above him, but also having more control than he had ever experienced before in his life. Every frictional movement that transpired between the two of them only served to usher Cain to his brink in the worst way possible. Cain was in love with the way Sugar was riding him; clutching to his broad shoulders as if his life depended on it, as he grinded his ass and clenched his walls around Cain's cock. Every move dripped with pure sensuality mixed with a delicate, alluring madness that made for the best sex Cain had ever had.

Both bodies now completely dampened with warm sweat, their friction gave way to smooth gliding over one another as Sugar let out stifled screams from the sheer size and girth of Cain's hot length buried deep inside him; abusing his prostate and making him see white from their intense lovemaking. Cain listened intently to Sugar's muffled screams and whimpers; hungry and desperate to hear the sexual effects he was having on his enticing lover.

Knowing that he could not hold himself off any longer, Cain abruptly embraced Sugar's back and gracefully fell backwards; making his angel fall on top of him. With Cain now laying flat on his back, he immediately secured Sugar to a straddling position on top of him and began pounding into him that way. He watched mesmerized as Sugar arched his back far enough to let his hair hit the floor as their hips met in short, quick jerks to coax the other to coming. Again and again, Cain thrust his hips up as he kept a constant force on Sugars' hips to come down; making both men moan loudly for the other as their pleasure hit all-time highs. Neither had experienced such raw need and desire in their previous sexual encounters such as this before. What both men felt was a true aspiration to fully satisfy the other no matter what; a pulling emotion and obligation to be used as the other saw fit because it would be known and understood that it would make the other happy.

"Ohh…Sugar…ahh…" Cain whispered through gritted teeth as he finally squeezed at his lover's milk-white thighs and came long and hard; deep inside that warm, willing body above him. Cain's orgasm racked his body and muddled his mind; making him shudder as his hot essence exploded from him and into Sugar as he ascended into the clouds and experienced a sort of peace one only finds from great sex. As Sugar rode out Cain's glorious waves of his huge orgasm, Sugar also came again in long white arcs that spurted across Cain's flat stomach beneath him. Sugar let out a long sigh as he pumped himself the last few times upon Cain's cock; milking both of them for their seed in a desperate attempt to prolong their euphoria, before sliding himself free of Cain.

Sugar had attempted to stand up by placing his palms flat against the floor to push himself up, but before he could accomplish this Cain had caught one of Sugar's wrists and pulled him down to lie flush against the dark Crusnik.

Sugar was only a little surprised by such a gesture, but a cute smile quickly found his face upon having Cain perform it.

Sugar laid his head on Cain's chest and rested a hand on top of Cain's arm, enjoying still being so close to this man. Part of being such a dancer was to never fall in love with a client. Sugar had always done particularly well in that respect…but now…he felt he had drastically broken that rule. He could lie on top of his blonde-haired lover forever. Sugar absentmindedly nuzzled his face into Cain's broad chest and tightened his fingers around Cain's outstretched bicep as he realized this fact.

Cain smiled at Sugar; a certain warm feeling blotting into his soul from such adorable actions from the one in his arms. Suddenly overcome with the urge to do so, Cain began gently sifting his fingertips through the soft locks of Sugar's mercury hair that spilled all around them. Pulling his from his wandering thoughts, Sugar spoke to him in a rather hushed, bashful voice.

"You know, you never even told me your name," Sugar admitted; clearly amused and ashamed at the same time from such a circumstance.

Cain remembered that Sugar had asked for it when they were out in the main area of the club…along with how he had sort of ignored the question and had just kissed the man.

Oops.

Mentally smacking his forehead, Cain replied, "My name is Cain. What's yours? Well, what's your real name?"

Sugar smiled against Cain's skin before lifting his head up a bit to look up at him. Having felt Sugar move, Cain looked down at him and their eyes met in a tender, warm gaze.

"Abel," he replied with a smile, "nice to meet you, Cain."

At that, Cain and Abel both laughed out loud, all the while still remaining in each other's comforting embrace- the kind of embrace that makes a person feel that being there is right; it is just where they need to be.

"Come live with me," Cain suddenly blurted out after their laughter had subsided. He had not meant for it to come out that way…but it did nonetheless.

Great.

"What?!" Abel asked, bewilderment getting the better of him from such an outburst concerning something so substantial.

Cain softened his resolve. He needed to explain this correctly….somehow.

"Abel, you have…done something to me. I did not even want to come to this place tonight, but since I did, I was able to meet you, and….well, now I just can't imagine life without you. So, what I am suggesting is that you let me take you away from here and to come live with me."

Cain had spoken his words evenly and sincerely, never breaking eye contact with Abel. Cain's cool demeanor shocked even himself, but, for one reason or another, he felt that he could confess this to Abel...he felt like he could confess pretty much anything to Abel.

Abel was the one who broke their gaze, as he looked down to Cain's chest and tugged on his lip a little with his teeth. Cain's words had obviously moved him, and now he was mentally weighing his options.

Cain, feeling a bit of hope from not being turned down right away, lightly took Abel's delicate chin in his hand and lifted his face back up to meet his own again. Once Abel's beautiful, winter-blue eyes were upon his own; Cain whispered one more word to his lover.

"Please."

Everything became so crystal clear to Abel from that one worded add-on to Cain's plea. Abel realized he really did want to lie on top of Cain for as much time as the Heavens would allow. He absolutely adored their sex; he simply could not live a life where it was not present. Everything about it was nothing short of perfect, as Cain was, to him, the very embodiment of perfection. Life with him meant a life where he would be taken care of; loved…and he would be able to reciprocate those feelings back to him.

Abel loved Cain as much as Cain loved him. He knew that full well now from Cain's proposition and explanation. Everything had become so crystal clear…

Suddenly, in an answer to everything that was put forth on the table, Abel lunged forward in Cain's embrace, crushing his petal-soft lips into Cain's in a meaningful, bruising kiss. Cain met it with equal fervor and the two of them shared a deep, passionate kiss that signaled the beginning of them being together.

Cain brought up his hands and raked his fingers through Abel's hair as their kiss intensified and became more heated; each man feeling the extreme, encompassing joy of knowing...finally knowing that they now had an equal in their life; someone to live and die for and who would do the exact equivalent for them.

'Love' is too short of a word to fully capture what all was felt between Cain and Abel as they held each other and kissed on the floor; already looked forward to starting their new life with the other.

Cain smiled into their bittersweet kiss and mentally rolled his eyes at a sudden, psuedo-condemning thought that struck him.

He was going to have to owe Isaak and Radu big time for this one. There would probably be quite a few"I told you so's" that would follow...especially from Isaak- but nothing that Cain was not prepared to handle in the defense of his new-found love. Cain chuckled a bit at the mental image of his comrades being completely shocked when he and Abel made to walk, arm in arm, out of the establishment and head to the mansion.

"What is it?" Abel asked, breaking their kiss and matching Cain's amused facial expression with one of his own.

Cain lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb over Abel's pointed cheekbone, marvelling at the intricate compostion of such a beautiful structure. Both men smiled. Cain thought of the best way to answer such a question, and took a deep breath to do so.

"I just realized that what my friend said earlier to me was absolutely correct. All my dreams really did come true here."


End file.
